The Gear of Beacon
by Yami584
Summary: After being teleported to the world of Remnant by one of his inventions. The brilliant Dr. Paradigm finds himself teaching the students of Beacon Academy, but will his great Knowledge be enough to stop those who wish to destroy the school for Huntsmen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone. Yami584 here with another new fanfic. For those of you who don't know anything about Guilty Gear or Dr. Paradigm I suggest reading up on him before reading the story.**  
 **Well lets begin shall we. Oh wait one more thing! For those of you who've been reading my other fanfic "Grimm Rebellion" I have a favor to ask. I've been hoping to ask KegiSpringfield on Deviantart**  
 **if he could do a fan art for the fanfic, but my attempts to make contact with him have been...vexing. If anyone has an account on Deviantart would you please ask him for me.**  
 **I'd be truly grateful. Well enough delays. Lets get on with the story shall we.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Guilty Gear. This is a fan made story.**

* * *

 _(Ganymede archipelago; workshop)_

On a small island far from human eyes rests the home of the independent type Gears. These Gears unlike there mindless brethren live in peace. The leader of these Gears was a small Dragon type Gear.  
His name was Dr. Paradigm. The Doctor was a very intelligent being with a love of knowledge. Today he was putting the finishing touches on his latest project.

"Lets see know." The Doctor said as he examined the machine. The device looked like a giant metal eye. The pupil had a mirror in it so you could see your reflection in it. As Dr. Paradigm floated backwards to examine the strange device he rubbed his chin in thought. "Now all I need is that last part." As if on cue one of his fellow Gears a Leonard walked into his workshop.

"Here's the magic amplifier you wanted Doc." The large feline Gear said handing the Dragon the part. The strange device resembled a bronze hourglass, but instead of sand purple lighting flashed threw the glass.

"Thank you my friend." The Doc said taking the device and hooking it up to the machine. Once it was in the machines light started lighting up.

"You think it'll work sir?"

"It has to Vincent. With all the dangers that's been popping up from the Backyard there's no telling when, were, or what will come out from there next, but with "The all seeing eye" we should be able to open a one way window to let us spy on the Backyard.  
That way should another threat begin to stir in The Backyard we'll be able to spot it hopefully before it has time to strike." As the Gear began to feed magic into the 'eye' the machine began to threw the mirror an image began to appear.

"It's working!" The Leonard said with excitement. Dr. Paradigm smiled at the progress him and his friends made. Then without warning the magic amplifier overheated and exploded.

"No!" The Doctor cried out, but it was to late. The machine began to go crazy.

"Doc! What's going on?!" Vincent asked worriedly. Dr. Paradigm struggled to control the machine.

"Without the amplifier to help balance out the Backyards power the machine can't stand it's pressure!" The Doctor explained. Suddenly the mirror began to suck everything into it.  
"Oh no. The machines beginning to suck everything into the Backyard! If this goes on any longer the eye won't be able to handle it and it'll explode!" The suction began to get stronger.  
Vincent was fighting hard to stay were he was, but the suction was beginning to pull him. Reacting quickly Dr. Paradigm push the Leonard back with a non damaging spell,  
but as soon as he did he lost his grip and began fly to the eye. Once again the Dragon Gear acted quickly and placed a barrier between Vincent and the machine.  
As soon as Paradigm passed threw the eye the machine couldn't hold out anymore and it exploded. The barrier the Doctor placed managed to hold the explosion back saving Vincent from harm.  
Sadly Dr. Paradigm was not so lucky.

"Doc!" Vincent cried. As soon as the barrier vanished the Leonard rushed back into the now destroyed workshop. As Vincent looked around for any sign of the Doctor a Bower and a Geroppa ran into the room.  
When they saw what caused the explosion they stared in shock in horror.

"Vincent you alright?!" The Bower asked his Leonard friend. Vincent remained silent.

"Where's Dr. Paradigm ribbit?" The Geroppa asked. Vincent remained silent for a few minutes trying to think of an answer. In the end there was only one thing he could say.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

 _(Beacon Academy; Cafeteria)_

Beacon Academy. One of the greatest Huntsmen Academies on Remnant. It's here the young men and women come to learn the skills needed to combat the Creatures of Grimm that threaten there world.  
Despite all this it's still a school. Which mean they have things like homework, dances, and sadly...bullies

"Ow that hurts!" The bunny Faunus Velvet cried out in pain. The poor girl was currently having one of her ears being pulled by the school bully Cardin while his teammates laughed at the poor girl.

"See! I told you they were real!" Cardin mocked.

"What a freak!" His partner Russel laughed.

"At another table not to far from them sat the teams RWBY and JNPR who watched on in disgust.

"despicable." Pyrrha Nikos of team JNPR stated.

"There's gotta be something we can do?" Asked the leader of team RWBY Ruby Rose.

"Ruby. It's out of our hands." Blake her teammate said in sadness. Jaune Arc the leader of team JNPR said nothing as he knows what it's like to be bullied by Cardin and his gang.

"Please stop!" Velvet begged. Cardin simply squeezed harder causing her to wince in pain.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me?" Cardin asked with an evil grin. As if on cue an eye shaped portal opened up over the bully. As he and everyone else stared at it in confusion a strange creature fell out of it and landed on top of Cardin.  
The force of the impact caused the bully to release Velvet's ear. All the student around him jumped back in surprise. Teams RWBY and JNPR stood up from there table.

"What in the world?!" Weiss Schnee cried out in surprise.

As Paradigm sat up and rubbed his head he looked up to see the portal that so rudely spat him out vanish into thin air.

"Well that's unfortunate." He thought out loud as he called his book stand over to him further surprising the students. Once he was back on his stand he opened his book and began writing stuff down.  
"I knew I should have used a bigger amplifier. Or perhaps the Backyards power truly is unmeasurable." Once he was down with his calculations he closed the book and looked around.  
He saw a lot of children in uniforms. They stared at him in confusion while a few were whispering to each other.

'Oh dear. I seemed to have been teleported to some kind of school cafeteria.' The Doctor thought to himself. He rubbed his chin to think. If his calculations were correct (which they usually were) he should have been sent far beyond the Backyard.  
In other words he was in some kind of alternate world. He looked around at the students until he spotted a young girl with bunny ears to his right. As soon as he saw her she jolted in surprise and fear.  
Paradigm floated over to her. Velvet wanted to run, but she was to scare to move. When he got a few feet from her Paradigm stopped.

"Excuse me my dear." The Doctor said calmly. "But could you tell me-" suddenly he stopped as he noticed the girl was clutching her left ear. "Are you alright?" Velvet was taken back by the question.

"Uh." She said unsure what to say. Paradigm reached his hand out to her ear. Velvet pulled back in fear.

"Do not be afraid my dear. I just want to see." The Gear said in a soothing voice. After a few seconds Velvet moved her hands so he could look at it. The ear was red and bruised. As if it was pulled hard.  
Dr. Paradigm looked at it in disgust and anger. "Who's responsible for this?" Velvet looked behind him causing the Dragon Gear to turn his head. There on the ground was a rather large boy in armor.  
Cardin groaned as he began to push himself up. The rest of team CRDL snapped out of there confusion and hopped over the table.

"C-Cardin! You ok man?!" Russel asked as he and Dove helped there leader up. Cardin pushed them away as he stood up and glared at the strange creature that hit him. He looked around at the cafeteria.

"All right! Which one of you punks threw a weird at chicken at me?!" Cardin yelled. Paradigm got a tick mark on his head.

'Chicken?' He thought, but decided to put the insult aside for now. "No one threw me at you boy, but if you would be kind of enough to answer my question?" Paradigm said Surprising Cardin.  
The Gear turned his head to Velvet. "Are you the one responsible for that girls injured ear?" Cardin looked behind him at Velvet who turned her eyes away.

"What if I am chicken man?" Cardin stated crossing his arms. His teammates grinned behind him.

"For what reason would you do such an thing?" Cardin grinned evilly.

"Why not? It not my fault that little freaks so easy to mess with." The members of team CRDL laughed behind him. Everyone around them either laughed silently with them or looked at them with disgust.  
Paradigm remained silent for a minute before speaking again.

"I see." He said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Your one of those kinds of human." Cardin raised a brow at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"A coward. Someone who goes after those who can't fight back to try and pull off the look of a strong individual, but when confronted by someone who is superior they can't help, but show there true cowardly self."  
Cardins face turn red with anger.

"If you think I'm going to be called a coward by a oversized, talking chicken then you mistaken!" Cardin pulled out his scroll and began typing numbers into it. Russel looked at him in shock.

"Wait Cardin! I don't think we should-" Russel started to say, but it was to late. Suddenly four lockers came crashing threw the cafeteria ceiling. Students rushed to get out of the way.  
The lockers opened up to reveal weapons inside them. Cardin walked up to one and pulled out a mace. With a shrug the rest of team CRDL pulled out there weapons and got into position.  
"Get ready chicken man. You'll about to be rotisserie." Paradigm sighed as he put his glasses back on.

"Very well." The Gear said. "It seems it is up to me to discipline you four brats. Oh and by the way. I am not a chicken. I am a Dragon.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. Hanging from a cliff. Can't way to see the butt kicking. See you next time.**


	2. 1st poll

**Boooo. I'm the ghost of Yami584. I've come back with a warning. Ha! Just kidding. I'm not dead (well not yet). Now I know what your your all thinking. 'Where #bleepin, bleep# have you been?!'**  
 **I'm truly sorry for my absence, but I do have 2 good reasons for it.**

 **1st: My anti viruse software removed my notepad app for some reason and it took me a while to replace it, but that's only a small excuse.**

 **The 2nd reason is well...I've hit a little snag. I'm sure you've noticed that I've made a lot of Fanfics. So many in fact that I just can't seem to decided what to focus on the most.**  
 **So for that reason I've decided to host my very first poll. I'll let you yes 'you' decide which of my Fanfics you want to see more of. Than by the end of March I'll chack the polls and announce the winner. From there I'll focus on the one with the most votes and write about 5 or 10 chapters for it. After that I'll focus on the Fanfic with the second most polls and repeat the process and so on and so fourth.**  
 **Thank you for your patiants and again I'm really sorry for making you wait for so long. Happy voting!**


	3. Poll results

**Alright ladies and gentlemen the poll is over! Thank you all for taking part. I could go on and on about how awesome you guys are, but I know what you really want to see.**  
 **So without further delay. The Fanfic with the most votes which will be my soul focus for the time is (drum roll please)... Azure Hearts!**  
 **So there you have it! Once Easter Fools has ended (yes that's what I'm calling it) I will get to work on the first of the new chapters of Azure Hearts! See you all until then.**  
 **And happy Easter Fools! (Or not mwahahaha)**


End file.
